Timing
by Cherie Dee
Summary: A/U, Flashback story of What Matters Most, how Aoshi/Misao, Kenshin/Kaoru, Sano/Megumi celebrated previous New Years.


A/N: This is sort of a flashback story to What Matters Most. Misao's grandfather's name is modeled after the Japanese emperor, but I think I've seen it around in fanfics. ^_^ I usually love to celebrate holidays with a fanfic, so here goes.   
  
  
  
December 31, 1989  
  
  
Aoshi Shinomori stared at the television in deep thought, a glass of sparkling cider held loosely in his hand. Okina had left hours ago to attend a New Year's Eve party being held by one of his superiors. And here he was at home baby-sitting Misao. He glanced down to see that she had fallen asleep in his lap, her head resting on his chest.  
  
New Year. New beginnings. He'd be starting at the Naval Academy this August. He hadn't even told Misao yet. She was only three. She wouldn't understand. She could barely understand when her grandfather had to go away for work. Especially now. He and Okina had a difficult time explaining to her why her grandfather wasn't going to be home for Christmas or New Year's. He had called on Christmas Day to wish them well and say that he wouldn't be home until after the New Year started.   
  
"Ten...nine...eight...seven...six..." the crowd in New York on the television shouted.  
  
He glanced down to see that Misao was still asleep. While 'Auld Lang Syne' filled the room, the phone rang. Aoshi carefully leaned over to pick up the handset, trying not to disturb Misao.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Aoshi."  
  
He sat up straight in his chair. "Yes?"  
  
"Happy New Year," Admiral Akihito Makimachi spoke up. "I can't talk long, but I wanted to tell you that I'll be home early."  
  
"When?"  
  
"Tomorrow afternoon. Today, technically. We're supposed to arrive at North Island around four o'clock."  
  
"Okay. Misao and I will pick you up."  
  
They talked a bit more before hanging up.  
  
"Misao." Aoshi shook her slightly. "Misao."  
  
Her bright blue eyes opened to stare at him. "Aoshi? Wha-?"  
  
"Your grandfather called. He'll be home tomorrow," he said quietly, smiling.   
  
"Grandpa's coming home?"  
  
"That's right..."  
  
"YAY!"  
  
Aoshi grunted slightly as Misao bounced off his lap to twirl around the room.   
  
"Misao..."  
  
"Grandpa's coming home! Grandpa's coming home!" she launched herself in his arms.  
  
He smiled and caught her to him.   
  
"Will Grandpa be home when I wake up?"  
  
"No, he won't," Aoshi responded gently. "We have to get him. We'll see your grandfather and the ship he was on. Would you like that?"  
  
"Yeah!"  
  
  
***  
  
  
December 31, 1999  
  
  
"Oh...Kenshin..." Kaoru Kamiya stared in shock at the diamond ring cradled in the velvet box.   
  
His violet eyes were so eager, so full of hope. In her heart, she knew it was what she wanted. He knelt in front of her, on the balcony of the hotel ballroom, the crowd celebrating New Year's Eve behind them forgotten.   
  
"You don't have to answer right away, but-"  
  
Kaoru knelt in front of him and threw her arms around his neck.   
  
"Oro?"  
  
"Yes, I'll marry you!" Kaoru said happily, her eyes filling with tears.  
  
Kenshin immediately pulled the ring off so he could place it on her finger. She studied the stone on her shaking hand. It was a simple square-cut diamond that winked in the dim light.  
  
"It's beautiful..."  
  
"Happy New Year, Kaoru..."  
  
"Six...five...four...three...two...one...Happy New Year!" the celebrating crowd shouted.  
  
The couple shared a kiss, ignoring the sounds of party attendees.   
  
Kaoru pulled away from his kiss after several moments, relishing the feeling of being held in Kenshin's arms. "Happy New Year, Kenshin..."  
  
  
***  
  
  
December 31, 2000  
  
  
"You're going where?"  
  
"To the hospital," Megumi Takani, second-year resident at Pearl Harbor Medical Center, answered.  
  
"Now?"  
  
"I'm on call tonight."  
  
"But it's New Year's Eve!" Sanosuke Sagara argued.   
  
She pressed a button on her pager. "I'm sorry, Sanosuke, but..." She leaned towards him, pressing her lips lightly against his. "Duty calls..."  
  
"It always does," he sighed, running his fingers through his brown hair. He stared at his feet before turning to her, watching as she pulled on a pair of khaki pants and a white blouse. "How long are you going to be at the hospital?"  
  
"For as long as they need me," she answered honestly, pulling her long hair in a bun.  
  
Sanosuke got up and climbed into his jeans as she hurried back and forth, gathering her belongings.  
  
As she opened the front door of her apartment, Sanosuke grabbed her wrist.   
  
"Hey."  
  
She turned to look at him, but before she could reply, he pulled her into his arms to give her one more kiss.  
  
"Hurry back."  
  
She relaxed against him, resting her head against his shoulder, a rueful smile on her lips. "I'll try..."  
  
"This really sucks," Sanosuke said against her hair.  
  
"I'm sorry..." she whispered.   
  
"It's not like we can do anything about it..." Sanosuke tightened his hold. "When's the next time you won't be working or on call?"  
  
"I'm not sure..."  
  
He looked heavenward. "I don't know how much longer I can do this..."  
  
She pulled away slightly. "What?"  
  
"This."  
  
"This what?"  
  
"Your job is a real stress on relationships, fox-lady..."  
  
Megumi pulled away completely. "I have to go..."  
  
"I didn't mean-"  
  
"I know what you meant, Sanosuke."   
  
"Megumi-"  
  
"I'm late for work," she cut in. Then she was gone.  
  
Sanosuke cursed out loud.  
  
  
"Three...two...one...Happy New Year!"   
  
Megumi stirred her cup of tea as she watched the sparkling ball drop in Times Square, New York. The news station changed the footage to downtown Honolulu, where fireworks illuminated the sky.  
  
"Happy New Year," she murmured. She had been in the hospital break room for ten minutes after a grueling session in the ER.  
  
Plucking her cell phone from her pocket, she quickly dialed another cell number. She blew out a breath as a familiar voice entered her ear.  
  
"This is Sanosuke. Leave a message."  
  
She hung up and put the phone away. Maybe he had left his phone off. He only turned it off when they were together...because he didn't want to be interrupted.   
  
When Megumi got home several hours later, Sanosuke was gone. A blinking light on her answering machine caught the corner of her eye. She pressed the playback button, frowning as Sano's voice echoed in the living room.  
  
"Megumi, I left around five this morning. Call me when you have the time. Bye."  
  
She glanced at the clock that hung in her living room. She had only missed him by an hour.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: I'm not quite sure I succeeded conveying the tension between Sano and Meg...especially since that tension has been there for quite a while...But anyway, hope everyone has a happy New Year. 


End file.
